I'm a monster
by thatonegrosskid
Summary: Pip stood in front of the classroom door and sighed. He had been back in the land of the living for almost a month and nothing had changed. He was still bullied and hated, just like before. He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he cracked... (one-shot warning for pastel body horror and angst(rated M just in case)) (to be deleted)


Pip stood in front of the classroom door and sighed. He had been back in the land of the living for almost a month and nothing had changed. He was still bullied and hated, just like in fourth grade. As soon as he stepped in the school building on the first day, he had been knocked to the ground by none other than Damien thorn.

He pulled nervously at the sleeves of his white turtleneck and swallowed nervously; he didn't know why Damien was back in south park, but he really wished he wasn't (or at least didn't have so many classes with him). He walked into the room and ducked his head at the chuckles and giggles at his bruised face and dull hair. He tried to keep his calm, but when he came back he found he was much easier to anger than before. Of course he never let it show, but he was still worried that one day he may give up and try to rip someone's throat out. during his time in limbo, he had forgotten how awful the human race could be.

Then again, his only company in his nonexistence was Kenny McCormick. kenny never bullied him, more just ignored him, though he did occasionally help patch him up after a particularly bad beating. He missed Kenny's daily visits in the void.

The day passed by slowly with pain and quickly healed bruises. Despite overwhelming evidence, no teachers would believe him; and those that did were to afraid to do anything. He walked out of the school, hoping not to be noticed, but was stopped in the parking lot. In front of him stood Damien, Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny to his side. Kyle and Kenny were looking down and to the side, reluctant to have anything to do with this, while Stan looked like he wanted to go along with Cartman, but didn't want to hurt him. They pulled at his hair and punched him, leaving unlasting bruised and wounds.

When they seemed to stop, he tried to get passed them to go home, but Stan and Cartman grabbed his arms. The Antichrist stood before him and lifted his chin, but he kept his eyes down cast and hooded. "What's wrong, pip?" He asked with a sneer. He looked over the dirtied boy. "Sad we ruined your pretty sweater? Gonna go cry to your whore of a mother?" Pip let out a low growl, but not from his mouth, and blue became to stain his sweater. Damien put a finger to the blonds gut and gave a disgusted look at the feeling of something slimy run under his finger. He looked to pips face, the blonds eyes screwed shut and mouth pressed into a thin angry line. "What's under there?" He asked, but pip shook his head and wanted to sob. He was so tired of this. Wanted to go back. To his void, the silence and calm of nothingness.

"You really want to know?" Pips voice was different, a mix of his own and a strangely static gurgling, "I'll show you." Cartman and Stan let go of him as he spoke and backed away. He pulled his turtleneck off looked up at Damien, green tears rolling down his cheeks. Kyle, Stan and cartman ran away at the sight of thick white scar tissue lacing his body seeming to hold him together. On his gut, where Damien had been poking, was a large mouth; full of gnarled sharp teeth and dripping thick blue saliva. A Handful of large blinking eyes littered his shoulders and stared at Damien; and pip took off his hat to reveal a gaping wound on his head, rotting with a sickeningly sweet smell and slowly dripping light pink blood. A ring of interlocking teeth ran around his throat and a thin forked tongue occasionally poked out as if tasting the air.

Pip ran his hand up his left arm and ran his hand through a gap in the muscle and bone, held together only by thin threads of yellow electricity. He sank to the ground and openly wailed, "This is all your fault, thorn." Damien was taken aback by the accusation. "Or do you not remember how I was sent into limbo in the first place?" His bully looked confused and disgusted. He gave a sad chuckle. "It doesn't matter either way, we both know you're not sorry. I can't even go back to the nothingness, I've tried so many times. I just come back worse.

"I can't even go to my 'whore' of a mother. She's the only reason I came back, but as so as she saw me she abandoned me; deemed me hellspawn. It hurt so much. It took me years to gather enough energy to come back, to recreate the body you destroyed, all for nothing." Pip looked to Kenny, who pulled down his hood and gave a small smile and winked with a third eye on his forehead. Damien was silent through his dialogue and made to move closer to pip when the blond spoke again. "And the sad part? I forgive you. I always forgave you,never thought of holding a grudge or getting revenge. I thought only of my mother, how she must feel. I thought maybe I'd be remembered like Kenny. But no, even my murderer forgot about me, my mother disowned me. I'm alone." Pip slowly stood, grabbing for his hat and sweater. "I'm just so tired of all this. So tired-"

He was about to put on his turtleneck, when Damien grabbed his scarred wrist and threw the sweater to the ground. He pulled of his own sweater and gave it to the brit, waiting for him to put it on. The collar wasn't as long, but the teeth were less noticeable. "Go home Phillip," He said as he let go and turned to walk away from pip, he turned his head back and spoke quietly.

"And be safe."


End file.
